Silence is a scary sound
by mcflyfreakify
Summary: Set in 2006: What happens when something bad happens to Dougie, Danny is wreck and Tom and Harry have to pick up the pieces? No slash.
1. If you leave me I would die

~Okay, for the moment, I have writer's block on Back To The Future Band, but have no fear. I never have writer's block on that story for long. I shall write a new chapter for it soon. But until then, I have a new story for all you guys and ghouls.~

Disclaimer: I do not own Mcfly or their songs.

**Takes place in 2006:**

Mcfly were back stage, getting ready for their concert. Dougie was especially nervous because it was the first time he was going to sing the song he and Tom wrote together, Transylvania.

They were in their dressing room. Tom trying to pick out a shirt to wear. He held up two t - shirts. A back to the future one with the Delorean on on it with fire tracks behind it, or a plain black one with the Ghostbuster symbol on it. "Which one guys?"

Harry rolled his eyes and threw one of his drum sticks at his friend and said, "Just pick one, before I come over there and dress you myself."

Tom ignored Harry and turned to Danny and Dougie, who were sitting on the couch. "Which one guys?"

Danny just laughed.

"I liiike. . . the Ghostbuster one." Dougie said.

Tom smiled at him. "Thanks mate."

He quickly changed into the said t - shirt.

"You're such a girl, Tom." Harry joked.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not! You're the one that's always looking at yourself in the mirror every five minutes!"

"That's only because I- "

Harry was interupted by the door bursting open to reveal three guys, dressed all in black and even had sunglasses on.

Danny stood up, "What's go - "

One of the guys pulled out a gun. "Sit down." He said through clenched teeth. Danny did as he was told.

They all looked around the room. Their eyes landed on Danny. "You," He pointed at the singer. "Go out there and tell everyone the concert is canceled. Don't tell anyone about this or else ." He cocked the gun and pointed it at Dougie.

"Wh - what to I tell them. They're going to want to know why." Danny asked.

"Does it look I like I care? Just make something up!" The guy with the gun yelled.

Danny shakily got up and left the room. They all heard him on the stage. "I'm so sorry for this, but the show is canceled tonight. Um," He took a deep breath. "Harry had a little accident and. . . .broke his wrist. He can't play. So, again, I'm so sorry." He left the stage and went back to the dressing room and closed the door. He sat down beside Dougie again.

"What do you want from us?" Tom asked.

"What we want is 3 million bucks, in five days. And if you can't get it to us. . ." He grabbed Dougie up and slammed him into the wall as hard as he could and held his gun up to his temple. "Then Douglas gets it."

"It's impossible to get 3 million dollars in five days!" Tom shouted.

"Then that's really gonna suck for Douglas." He slammed Dougie into the wall again. And the young boy whimpered.

"Don't worry, Dougs. We're gonna get you out of this, I promise!" Danny said.

"Get anyone else involved, Dougie gets punished, you disobey us then Dougie gets punished."

The guy next the gun man pointed at the rest of the Mcfly boys, "When we leave, you all go to your house. Chuck, here is going to meet you there. He knows where you live." He then pointed to the third man.

They all nodded.

"Okay, let's go." The gun man grabbed Dougie and roughly shoved him out of the room. "No, Dougie!" Danny yelled and got up, but Chuck pushed him back onto the couch, hard, so hard it actually shoved couch back into the wall.

"Sit, stay, good boy."

"I'm not a dog!" Danny yelled at him.

"You are to me." Chuck smirked with that said he left.

Tom started breathing hard, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! They - they took Dougie!" He was hyperventilating. Harry tried to calm him down.

"Shoot, Tom, calm down! You're gonna have a panic attack!" Harry yelled.

Tom just continued to sob.

Danny stood up, his hands clenced into fists at his side. He was shaking. He turned around and punched the wall with his right hand over and over again. Harry finally grabbed him from behind. "Stop it, Danny! Stop it!"

Danny fought against him. Kicking his legs out. Harry held him tighter, trying to stop him. He finally stopped, his body went limp. Harry let go of him and he fell to his knees, crying. His knuckes were bleeding.

Danny and Dougie were close, they were best friends. And Danny couldn't do anything without Dougie. It was like his soul was split in two. Tom crawled over to him and hugged him from behind and Harry knelt down hugged his front. Danny didn't do anything he just sat there, crying and letting himself be hugged. It took a long time for Danny to calm down.

"Come on, We need to get home." Harry said.

Tom nodded. He got up, but Danny stayed where he was. He was still sobbing quietly. Tom put Danny's arm around his own neck, Harry did the same and they picked him up. "Come on Danny." Harry said. It was like Danny's legs were made of jelly. But Tom and Harry, eventually made it out of the building, tripping and stumbling with Danny doing nothing.

Tom and Harry put Danny in the back seat, he laid down. And Tom drove hime.

When they pulled into the driveway, Chuck was leaning up against his car infront of their house.

They got out. Tom opening Danny's door and practically dragging him out of the car.

"What's wrong with him?" Chuck asked, throwing his cigarette on the ground and putting it out with his shoe.

"His puppy died, what do you think?" Harry spat at him.

"Watch it, you bloody git." Chuck said.

Tom helped Danny up to the house while Harry pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. They all walked inside with Chuck close behind them. Tom sat Danny on the couch and he and Harry sat on either side of him.

"Okay," Chuck picked up his brief case. He opened it and pulled out five small cameras. "One goes in here, one in the kitchen, and one in each of your rooms. We're gonna moniter you, make sure you don't call the police."

He then went about the house putting a camera in each boy's room, the kitchen and the living room. When he came back he said, "I'll be coming back here every day to check up on you. And I might have a little something for each visit."

"If you put _one _foot out of line, then Douglas will pay for it. And if you think we won't know what goes on, then think again. See you tomorrow, boys."

He closed his brief case and walked out the door.

Danny stared at the floor, he did the since they had gotton home. "Danny," Tom asked, kneeling down on the floor infront of his friend. "Danny, talk to me."

Harry put a hand on his shoulder. "Danny!"

They kept trying to get him to talk, and when they were just about to give up, they heard Danny mumble, "They took him."

"We know, Dan, but we're going to get him." Harry said.

"They took him, they took him away." Tears stared streaming down his face again.

Tom tried wiping them away, but more came. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up and into bed."

Tom and Harry helped him upstairs, it would be a funny sight to see if they weren't in such a bad situation.

They laid him bed, Harry took off his shoes, while Tom worked his jack off. Danny laid there, tears running down his face and soaking his pillow.

Tom left the room for a moment and came back with a first aid kit. He cleaned and wrapped up Danny's hand. Danny didn't do anything. He didn't even make a face. When Tom put peroxide on his wound.

Tom then pulled the blanket up to Danny's chin. "Night Danny. See you in the morning." Tom said and ran his fingers through Danny's hair once before leaving. "Night Dan. We'll get him back." Harry said and joined Tom downstairs.

Danny didn't go to sleep for a long time. He just laid in bed and cried and cried until he fell asleep.

~Okay, there's the first chapter. I hope yall liked it. Tell me what ya think. Oh and one more thing, I LOVE DOUGIE! He's my favorite! I just like a little drama and angst.~


	2. Going through the motions

~Oh my goodness, it was so hard for me to write chapter one. I almost cried! Haha.~

The gun man roughly shoved Dougie out of the band's dressing room. The last thing he saw was his friends worried faces. Dougie's heart beat fast. He was so scared he didn't know what to do. He couldn't even think straight. The man shoved him out of the building and into the parking garage.

"Bill," The gun man said. "Open the trunk."

Dougie really began to panic then. He started to struggle. Dougie ripped out of the gun man's grasp. But something struck the side of his head. Pain errupted through out his skull. He fell to his knees, as darkness took over.

"Load him up in the trunk." Gun man said.

"Start the car, Josh." Bill grunted as he picked Dougie's limp body up and duck taped his wrists together behind his back. He put the young boy into the trunk.

He slammed the trunk shut and got into the passenger's seat. The two men drove off.

Hours later:

Dougie slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times. He sat up. And slightly touched his temple. There was something wet and sticky on his hand. He looked at it. Blood. It ran from the cut on his temple, and covered his ear and ran down his neck. "Great." Dougie then looked around the room he was in. It was empty. The floor was just plain concrete. There was a small puddle of blood beside him. His blood.

Dougie pulled his knes to his chest and hugged them. He burried his face in his knees.

_'Oh god, what am I gonna do? What are they gonna do to me? What about the guys?'_ Dougie thought as tears blurred his vision. He sobbed for a long time until the thick metal door swung open to reveal Josh, Bill, and Chuck.

"Aw look the cry baby." Bill laughed.

"You miss your friends?" Chuck asked and Dougie just nodded. "Well too bad. You're stuck here until they get the money. And that's only five days."

_'Five days? I can't stay here for five days!' _Dougie thought.

Josh walked over to Dougie and his heart began to race. He picked up the bass player by the front of his shirt. "Wh - what are you going to do to me?"

Josh just smiled. It made Dougie sick. Josh pulled back his fist and hit Dougie.

Douge spat out blood. It poured from his busted lip. Then Josh threw him to the ground and started kicking him. Dougie yelped out a few times.

The whole time this happened, Chuck recorded it and took pictures.

Dougie tried not to cry, but he's never has to endure so much pain. The three men laughed at him before they left the room. Dougie hurt everywhere. He finally managed to cry himself to sleep, thinking about Danny, Tom and Harry.

At the Mcfly house:

Tom and Harry awoke the next morning. They trudged out of their rooms. Their hair tousled, and rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

They walked down the hall to Danny's room. He was still fast asleep. Tom went over to his bed. He gently shook his shoulder. "Danny? Wake up."

He mumbled something and pulled the cover over his head. "Come on mate, wake up." Harry said shaking him a bit.

He slowly opened his eyes. He was expecting to woken up by Dougie running and jumping on his bed, scaring Danny. But Dougie wasn't there, wasn't in his room, wasn't in the house at all. No, he was gone.

Tom and Harry took in Danny's appearance. His eyes were red and swollen, his hair messed up, and he was still wearing the same clothes from yesturday, they were wrinkled. Tom patted his shoulder, "Come Dan, we gotta get up. We don't know when those guys are coming today."

Danny slowly sat up. His head hurt from crying so much, and his throat was sore too. Danny swung his legs over the side of his bed, and stood up. The room spun, and Harry caught him before he hit the ground. "Whoops, easy there mate. Come on, let's get you some water and something to eat. You'll feel better."

"Mmm, nawt hunry." Danny mumbled. Harry and Tom ignored him. Tom went downstairs and started cooking breakfast, while Harry helped Danny down the stairs. He sat Danny down at the kitchen table. Within minutes Tom sat down some scrambled eggs and bacon. He and Harry just picked at it, eating a small bite now and then. Danny just stared at his plate. Not eating a single bite.

A few hours later there was a knock at the door. Harry answered it. And there stood Josh and Chuck. They pushed past Harry. Harry quickly closed the door and went back into the living room. Danny was laying on the couch and had his feet in Tom's lap, but quickly sat up when he saw the two men that took his best friend. Harry sat down in the recliner.

"Hey boys, how are you holding up?" Chuck asked them.

"Where's Dougie?" Danny asked in a dangerously low voice.

He ignored him. "We have something for you."

Josh went over to the VCR and put a tape in it. The three Mcfly boys watched in horror as Josh beat Dougie. There blood in his hair, on his neck, and on his lip. The tape ended with Dougie crying on the floor. Danny quickly made his way down the hall and into the bathroom, they heard him throwing up everything he had ate the day before.

Harry stood up. "You sick sons of - " He was interupted by Josh.

"We have your bass player. I wouldn't be insulting us if I were you. There's no telling what could happen to him." He smirked.

Anger flared through Tom and Harry, but they stayed silent.

"Good coice."

Danny came out of the bathroom, and leaned against the hallway frame, breathing hard. Chuck threw a big yellow envelope at him. He struggled to catch it, because he wasn't ready.

"Take a look at those. We'll be back tomorrow to see how the money's coming along." They left, slamming the door behind them.

Danny, with shaking hands, opened the envelope and took out its contents. There were lots of pictures of Dougie.

"What is it Danny?" Tom asked, already suspecting what they were.

Ones of Dougie crying, ones of Josh beating on him, and ones of Dougie laying on the ground bleeding, and crying.

Danny choked. And dropped the pictures and ran back to the bathroom.

Harry picked up the pictures while Tom went to check on their friend. A few minutes later Tom came back, Harry was sitting on the couch with his the pictures spread out over the coffee table, he had his head in his hands. Tom was almost too scared to look at the pictures, but did anyway. His eyes stung with hot tears.

Harry looked up at Tom. "Hows Danny doing?"

"He's a mess, can't stop throwing up. I'm gonna get him some Ginger Ale."

Harry nodded.

Tom went to go get the said drink.

About a half hour later Danny had calmed down. Tom and Harry were sitting at the kitchen table. Danny went ot his room without a single word to the drummer and singer.

"Do you think we should check on him or something?" Tom asked. "He's been really quiet."

"He's been quiet since we got home. He just needs some rest."

Tom nodded.

In Danny's room:

Danny stared at the pictures of his best friend for a long time until he fell asleep.

_Danny was in Dougie's room. "Why am I in here?" He asked to no one in particular._

_He looked down at his friend's bed And there laid Dougie. He was so pale and lifeless. _

_"Dougie? Dougie? DOUGIE! NO! NO! NO! NOOO!" He cried. Dougie was gone, dead, and he was never coming back. _

_There was a hand on his shoulder, it swung him around. It was Harry. _

_He was crying too. "It was your fault, ya know? You did this. He was taken because of you. You didn't do anything to stop them. You should have protected him."_

_Danny cried harder and fell to his knees. Harry was right. It was his fault._

_Harry soon disappeared and Tom appeared. "Why did you let this happen? He was your best friend, he trusted you to take care of him. And what did you do? Let him die."_

_Danny screamed. He couldn't take it anymore. _

He bolted up in bed and ran out of his room, pushing past Tom and Harry, who had heard him screaming. He ran to the room right next his, Dougie's room. He looked down at the bed. It was empty. He was glad Dougie wasn't dead, laying in his room, but he was still gone. He collapsed on his best friend's bed sobbing uncontrollably.

Tom and Harry watched their friend from the doorway. They slowly made their way over to him. Tom sat down and pulled Danny into his arms. Danny clutched onto Tom, crying in his chest. Harry rubbed Danny's back soothingly. So much damage had been done in just 24 hours. And they still had four days to go.

~Okay, I cried writing this. Lol. It hurt me to write Dougie in so much pain, Danny so broken, and Tom and Harry mean. Goodness, I'm evil! Tell me what yall think of it,~


	3. But it's like I can't go on

~I wasn't too sure what to write for this chapter, but I'll try my best!~

Tom held Danny for the longest time with Harry rubbing his back.

"Danny," Tom whispered. He didn't answer. "Danny?" He looked down at the other singer to see he was fast asleep. Tom, as carefully as he could untangled himself from Danny's arms and gently laid him down on Dougie's bed.

"What are we gonna do now?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to get dinner started. And then after dinner we need to start calling around and see what banks will give us the money."

Harry nodded and said, "Do you really think we should leave him alone?"

Tom sighed. "I think he'll be alright for half an hour until dinner is ready."

The singer and drummer left the room.

Later on that night, they had all eaten dinner, Tom and Harry even managed to get Danny to eat a little. The trio walked into the living room and made a list of all the banks they were going to call. Danny immedianlty pulled out his cell phone, and looked down at the list on the coffee table and called the first one. Tom and Harry thought it was good for him to being actually doing something, other than crying. They were really beginning to worry about him.

Danny closed his phone and sighed. "No luck with that one." He reached over and grabbed a pen and crossed out the first one on the list.

"It's okay, we still have a lot to go." Tom said.

And for the next hour and a half the trio called around to the different banks. Danny was on the phone with last one now. Tom and Harry watched him with eager eyes.

"This is _really _important. Please you got to - okay. Yes. Fine, **Thank you for you time.**" Danny said the last part between clenced teeth.

He snapped his phone shut and leaned his head against the back of the couch, closing his eyes. "What are we gonna do, guys?" A few tears leaked from his eyes and ran down his face. "How are we gonna get Dougs back? We can't get 3 million dollars in such little time." He whispered.

Tom patted his knee comfortingly. "We'll think of something Danny."

"How - how are you two staying so calm?"

"Honestly, Danny, I'm really a mess. All I want to do right now is cry, scream, punch someone, preferably the guys that took Dougie." Tom replied.

"Same here. I feel so angry. And I can't do anything about it." Harry said.

"You guys aren't showing it. I guess I'm just a bloody git."

"Danny, your best friend was kidnapped right before your eyes. You have a right to be upset. It doesn't make you a git." Tom said.

"Thanks Tom."

Tom nodded.

They sat in silence for a long time. Neither of them liked it.

"Are you sure we called _every _bank?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I'm gonna look it up." Tom went upstairs and came back a monet later with his laptop. He sat criss - cross on the couch and began typing.

Minutes later he whispered, "How could I have been so dumb."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I forgot a bank. I can't believe I forgot it! It's right by the studio!"

The four Mcfly member practically lived at the studio, writing and recording songs.

He quickly took out his phone and began typing in the bank's number. Harry and Danny watched him eagerly.

"REALLY? Oh my gosh! Thank you! I'll come by - when? Okay! Thanks! Bye!"

"We got it!" Tom jumped up and down happily.

"We do! We're gonna get Dougs back!" Danny yelled smiling for the first time since his best friend was taken.

"When do we get the money?" Harry asked Tom.

Tom stopped jumping and replied, "Thursday."

"That's two days away!" Danny frowned.

"They said it was as fast as they could get the money for us." Tom said sadly.

"It doesn't matter, we're still going to get Dougie back." Harry said.

With Dougie:

Dougie lay down flat on his back on the stone cold floor. His whole body ached. And his head hurt from all the crying he had done_._

_'I wanna go home. I want Danny and Tom and Harry. God, everything hurts so bad. What if they come back and beat me up more? I don't think I could handle that.' _He tried to take his mind off the pain._ '__I wonder what the guys are doing right now.' _He pictured Danny crying, Tom freaking out, and Harry just sitting silently in the armchair staring off into space.

He heard footsteps as they came closer to the room he was in. The door flung open and it revealed Chuck. Fear washed over Dougie's entire body. He grabbed Dougie by the front of his shirt and jerked him up. Dougie whimpered in pain.

"Wh - what are you going to do with me?" Dougie managed to stuttered.

"Bathroom break." Was all he said and pushed, or dragged Dougie out of the room. He shoved him into the small bathroom. "You have ten minutes." He slammed the door shut.

Dougie stumbled over to the sink and clutched it tightly for support. He looked at himself in the cracked mirror. He looked like death. He had blood on his lip, nose and head, bruises covered his arms. He lifted up his shirt, and sure enough there were brusies all over his stomach and back.

Dougie sighed heavily and went to the restroom. He washed his hands after he was finished. He didn't even bother to wash the dry blood off. He was far too weak and in pain to do much. He limped over to the door and opened it, only to be jerked out by Chuck. And was thrown back into the room he's been in for two days now. "Oh by the way, we went to visit your your bandmates today. You should have seen the boy, the one who we told to go and cancel the concert, he's so worried about you and upset he threw up. He looked like a zombie." He laughed.

_'Oh Danny.' _Dougie thought.

"It was real funny, wish you could have seen the look on his face when he watched the video of us beating the livin' day lights outta ya. It was priceless." With that said he left the room, leaving Dougie alone.

He tried not to cry again. Tears stung his eyes, but he held them back for as long as he could. A few slipped, and he wiped them away quickly.

_'I have got to stay strong. I can't be crying every minute I'm in here.'_

Dougie just kept thinking that Danny, Tom and Harry were trying to get him back and he would soon be back with his friends writing music and doing concerts. Mcfly was his life. His friends were his life. He couldn't live without them. He was slowly going mad. He couldn't take much more: of being alone, without his friends, without goofing off and writing music. He didn't just _want _his friends, he _needed _them, because without them he would be a lonely empty shell, like he was now.

~Okay, this chapter is a little boring. Sorry about that. I just didn't know what to write. Reviews would be rad(: This story should be done in the next two or three chapters.~


	4. Took the light and left me in the dark

~Sorry for not updating! I've had writer's block for a little while and then school started! YAY. . . Not. Any way on with the story~

With Danny, Tom and Harry:

Danny was so happy he couldn't even think straight. He jumped up and down after Tom told them the news. He latched onto Tom and held him as tight as he could. He heard Tom gasping for breath, but he ignored it. He only let go when Tom started to turn blue. While Tom tried getting his breath back he put his arms out and started walking over to Harry, Harry put his hands up in protest. "Oh no, that's quite all right Danny. I'm goo - "

Danny didn't listen. He squeezed Harry just as tight as he did to Tom. And he was going to do the same to Dougie when they got him back and he wasn't hurt anymore. After Tom and Harry's ribs were 'broken' Danny jumped up on the couch!

"GUYS WE'RE GETTING DOUGS BACK!" He yelled happily.

Tom and Harry smiled at their friend. They were so happy he was back to normal and that they were getting their friend back.

And for the next ten minutes he jumped up and down on the couch. Finally Tom said, "Okay! Danny, get down before you hurt yourself!"

Danny jumped one more time, like a little kid would do and then plopped down beside his blonde friend. Tom and Harry rolled their eyes, but smiled.

The next morning with Dougie:

Dougie woke up with his head punding, and everything was hurting.

The door opened to reveal Josh. Dougie tensed up.

"Well, we're gonna give your friends another visit." He bent down to Dougie's level and punched him the face once. Fresh blood washed over his hid already busted lip. Dougie whimpered. "Say cheese." He took a few pictures of Dougie's beaten body, with red puffy eyes from crying. Josh soon left. And Dougie was flooded with relief.

_'I hope the guys are doing okay.'_

At the Mcfly house:

Josh and Chuck just walked in without knocking.

Danny was laying on the couch in nothing but his boxers and eating a bowl of cereal, while Tom was in his boxers and a white tank top eating cereal out of a coffee mug. And Harry was eating a piece of toast with peanut butter on it while he was in his boxers and a t - shirt. They were watching cartoons. The three band members looked up startled.

"Aw look at this, I guess they got over their friend already." Josh said.

"Yeah, I guess we can just kill him now." Chuck replied.

Danny dropped his bowl and it hit the carpet, spilling milk and cereal everywhere. Tom sat down his mug on the coffee table and rushed to the kitchen and got napkins. He began to clean up the mess his friend had made.

"W - we got the money." Was all Danny managed say.

"Oh really, I don't see it." Chuck said cruelly.

"We'll have it tomorrow." Harry said sternly.

"And you'll have your friend tomorrow. He can't wait to see you guys. I don't think he likes us much and he's getting boring to play with anyway. You can only hear someone scream and cry for so long." Josh replied and threw and envelope over to Danny.

Danny caught it. His hands started shaking real bad. Harry took it from Danny.

_'No, he's just getting better. He can't see whatever is in here.' _Harry thought.

"Take a look at those. Just for fun this time." Josh said and he and Chuck walked out.

"Harry, give me the envelope." Danny said looking at the floor.

"No, we should just throw it away." The drummer said.

"No! What if there's something important in it?" Danny yelled.

He was right. Harry opened it and looked at the pictures of Dougie's red, sleep - deprived eyes, and abused body.

"It's Doug, isn't it?" Danny whispered.

"Yeah," Harry whispered.

"Let me see them." Danny said.

"No, Danny they're just going to upset you."

"I already am upset Harry!"

"This will make it worse! Just listen to me!"

"**Give me the bloody pictures Harry Mark Christopher Judd!"**

Harry sighed frustrated. And handed them to Danny.

Danny flipped through the pictures quickly. There was only five. He stared at the one of Dougie's tear stained face. He looked so scared. He looked so young. Not like a 17 year old at all. More like a 13 year old.

He stared at the picutres for a long time. Every thing was silent.

Tom sat down beside Danny on the couch and put a hand on his shoulder. "Danny? Are you okay?"

Danny sniffled and breathed deeply. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He sat the pictures down on the coffee table.

He was on the verge of tears, but he tried his best to hold them back.

"Danny? Look we'll have the money tomorrow and then we'll get Dougie back." Tom said glancing at the pictures of the youngest band memeber.

Danny nodded. "I'm going to my room." He mumbled and walked up the stairs.

Tom sighed and sat into the couch roughly. "Just when he was getting better."

"I tried, but he's just so stubborn." Harry replied.

"I know Haz. I know. Everything will be better tomorrow. They'll have the money and we'll have Dougie."

In Danny's room:

As soon as Danny's door was closed, he slid down it. Pulling his knees up to his chest and sobbing quietly into them.

_'Why? Why Dougie? Cause he's the youngest? They should have took me instead. Dougie doesn't know how to handle pain like that! He doesn't deserve this! I'm never letting him out of my sight when we get him back. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to him ever again. He was taken and hurt because of me. I should have done something! I'm supposed to look out for him and keep him safe!'_

These were Danny's thoughts as he crawled over to his bed. Halfway there he couldn't take it anymore, he broke out into painful sobs that wracked through his body. He cried himself to sleep, laying on the floor.

Hours later Tom knocked on Danny's door. "Dan? You okay?"

"Just go in." Harry told his best friend.

Tom nodded and opened the door. Their eyes went huge as they saw their friend laying on the floor, not moving. They rushed forward to him.

"Danny! Danny are you okay?" Tom yelled.

Danny slowly opened his eyes and rolled over on his back to face the singer and drummer.

They sighed in relief.

"What's goin' on?" He said sleepily.

"We found you on the floor, Dan. We didn't know what to think." Harry said.

"I - I fell asleep."

"On the floor?" Tom asked.

"I'm fine guys, really." He assured his friends.

"Okay," Tom said, clearly not convinced. "Get up in bed. It's almost 8:00. You've been out for a long time. You probably won't be able to sleep anymore tonight."

He helped Danny up and he got into his bed. And immediantly fell asleep.

"Okay never mind then." Tom chuckled.

"He's beeen needing a goodnight's rest for a days now." Harry said.

"We all need one. Come one. I think we should head to bed too."

Harry nodded and they went to their rooms to get some much needed sleep. Neither of them could wait for tomorrow to come.

~Okay, I know Dougie wasn't 17 in 2006, but I wanted him a bit younger, so sue me(: Reviews people?~


	5. Ugly is the world we're on

~Ah! I'm so sorry for the late update! I've had writer's block! I apologize! I really hope this chapter makes up for it!~

Disclaimer: I own no one, except for Chuck, Bill, and Josh! They are all mine. . .unfortunately =P

The next morning:

Dougie was jerked awake by the door swinging open, and all three of his kidnappers entered the room. Chuck grabbed him by his shirt and hauled him up. "You're so lucky, guess where you're goin'?"

Dougie's heart began to beat excitedly. _'Oh please, please take me home!'_

"You're goin' back to your gay boy band, but first," He took out a syringe. Dougie's eyes widened and he began to struggle against him. Chuck stabbed the needle in his arm and Dougie immediately felt a rush, it felt good and bad at the same time, it made him dizzy. And he struggled to keep standing. Everything after that went by in a blur.

At the Mcfly house:

Tom had just gotten back from the bank with the money in a big black suitcase. And now the three boys were sitting around the living room, with the suitcase on the coffee table. They were staring at it.

"I can't believe we're just going to hand over 3 million dollars and let them get away with this." Tom said.

"I think we need to tell Fletch." Harry stated.  
>Danny thought about this for a long time before saying, "But you heard what they said, we're not supposed to tell anyone or Dougie gets hurt."<p>

Harry sighed. "I know, but we _can't _let them get away."

Tom had his elbows resting on his knees and his chin laying on his clenched fistes. "I'll call Fletch."

Tom went to the bathroom, because he didn't want the kidnappers to know what he was doing, and called Fletch and explained everything that had happened. Fletch said he would call the police, but give them plenty of time to get Dougie back.

They were in the living room again when suddenly the front door swung open and Chuck dragged a stumbling Dougie in. Josh and Bill walked closely behind them. Bill closed the door.

The Mcfly boys immediately stood up.

"DOUGIE!" Danny yelled, happily. His smile fell when he noticed something was off about his friend. Dougie's eyes were clouded over and he acted like he didn't even know what was going on, but he began to sober up a little when he saw his friends, he was still too weak and dizzy to do anything though.

"What did you do to him?" Danny yelled.

Chuck laughed, "I didn't feel like putting up with his fighting today."

**"So-so you . . . drugged him?"**

"Yeah, I like him better this way. Back to business; where's the money?"

Tom lifted the suitcase off the table, "Right here."

"Give us Dougie and we'll give you the money." Danny said.

Chuck just smirked, and shoved Dougie hard, he stumbled. Danny caught him and held onto him tight. Tears streamed down his face. "Dougie," He looked down at the youngest member of Mcfly, and brushed the hair out of his face. "Oh God, Dougie." He hugged him tight again, afraid if he let go of him, then he would be taken from him again. And Danny couldn't stand that.

Tom, with shaking hands, handed Chuck the suitcase. Chuck grabbed it and opened it, checking to see if it was all there. He smiled and took out a gun; he pointed it at the band members. "Well, it was nice doing business with you boys."

"What? You-you said-" Tom began, but Josh interrupted him.

"We know what we said, and we lied."

Josh and Bill had pulled their guns out too.

"And I think we'll start wiiiith. . . you; you've given us nothing but trouble." He looked at Dougie.

Danny's grip on Dougie tightened. "If you lay one finger on him, so help me God. . . "

"Looks like we already layed a finger on him. It was so much fun listening to him scream." Bill said.

Danny growled. He was so mad he couldn't think straight; he couldn't find the words he wanted to say to these men.

Dougie's grip on Danny's shirt was weak, but he tried his best to hold onto his best friend as tight as he could.

"Okay, but I get shoot this one." Bill smirked at Danny and cocked his gun. "You," He pointed to Danny. "Stand over there."

Danny stood his ground; he stayed there holding Dougie. "If I do, you can't hurt them." He pointed to his friends.

"Danny!" Tom yelled.

"Don't be stupid Danny!" Harry yelled.

"You're trying to make a deal with me, kid?"

"What am I? Speaking German? Yeah, that's what I'm saying."

"Danny," Dougie slurred. "You can't." Danny looked into Dougie's big, pleading blue eyes. And slowly nodded, "Everything will be okay."

He stood about two feet from his best friend. Bill was aiming for Danny.

Suddenly the door burst open, a cop tackled Bill to the ground, his gun went off, and Danny was pushed out of the way. Dougie was hit in his upper arm. He fell to his knees, clutching his wound.

"DOUGIE!" Danny yelled as he ran over and dropped to his knees in front of the young boy. Tom and Harry got to their knees as well.

Tom gently led Dougie's hand away from his wound. "It's not bad. It's not bad at all. It's just like . . .a big cut." Tom unzipped his hoodie and wrapped it tightly around Dougie's arm.

"We need an ambulance!" Harry yelled.

Danny cupped Dougie's face in his hands. "Why did you do that, dougs? Huh? You stupid, stupid moron."

"Sorry", His words were slurred and Danny didn't know if it was from the drugs or from losing blood.

Dougie was struggling to keep his eyes open, well he had been having trouble keeping his open since they got there, it was because of the drugs. He started to fall backwards, but Danny grasped his arms, "Hey, hey, hey. No, you gotta stay awake for me, okay? Can you do that Dougs?"

Dougie, somewhat nodded.

Danny instantly had an idea. He began to sing.

_People marching to the drums,_  
><em>Everybody's having fun to the sound of love,<em>

"Come on, Dougs. Sing with me."  
>Dougie grinned weakly, and began to sing, while Danny held him.<p>

_Ugly is the world we're on_  
><em>If I'm right then prove me wrong<em>  
><em>I'm stunned (to find a place we belong)<em>

Dougie whispered the last few words. He was so weak and tired. He finally passed out in Danny's arms.

"Dougie? Dougie!" Danny yelled. Paramedics rushed in and jerked Dougie from Danny. "I want to ride with him." Danny said standing up.

"Sorry, kid. He's lost too much blood already." One of them said.

Danny looked down at his hands and sure enough there was blood on them. Tears stung his eyes again. Dougie, his best friend was taken from him once again.

~Okay! I think that there will be only like one or two more chapters. I'll try to update as soon as I can! Reviews please!~


	6. When you're not next to me

~I'm sorry for not updating in a while! I've had writer's block and school has been hetic, and I'm sorry for the language. Nothing too bad.~

Disclaimer: I own one!

Tom and Harry ushered Danny into Tom's car. The whole ride to the hospital all Danny did was stare down at his bloody hands. The next ten minutes went by in a blur as Tom and Harry got Danny out of the car and into the hospital.

Harry sat down in the waiting room with his arm around Danny as Tom went to the front desk to ask about Dougie. He came back in just a few minutes. He sighed as he took a seat on the other side of Danny. "How is he?" Harry asked.

"He's in surgery now. They said he lost a lot of blood."

Harry tapped Tom on his arm behind Danny. Tom looked up at him and Harry's face said, 'Take a look at Danny.'

Tom looked at their band mate between them. He closed his eyes tight and gulped. Dougie's blood covered Danny's hands and arms, even his clothes. Tom tilited his head towards the restroom. And Harry nodded. He stood up, as did Tom. And together, they helped Danny into the restroom. Danny stood at one of the sinks alone, while Tom and Harry stood by the door.

He scrubbed and scrubbed his hands together, the blodd mixed with the water and ran down the drain. He was breathing hard, trying to stop crying. His knees buckled, and he fell to the floor, a hand gripped the front of the sink. It left a bloody, watery hand print. Tom and Harry walked forward. "Hey, Dan, come on. Let's finish getting - you cleaned up and back out into the waiting room." Tom said, choosing his words carefully.

Tom and Harry helped Danny to his feet and helped scrub off the rest of the blood.

The trio walked back out into the waiting room and waited to hear news on Dougie. They waited for hours until finally a man with navy blue scrubs walked into the waiting room. "Douglas Poynter?"

Danny, Tom, and Harry stood up in a fraction of a second. The man walked over to them. "Hello boys, I'm Dr. Sanders."

Harry shook his hand. "Harry Judd, and this Tom Fletcher and Danny Jones."

"How is he? Is he okay?" Danny immediatly asked.

The man sighed. "He's out of surgery, we mainly just had to stitch him up. The bullet went all the way through his upper arm, but within a couple of weeks he should recover completely."

Relief flooded through the Mcfly boys. Danny got tears in his eyes, but this time they were tears of joy. Choking on his words, Danny asked, "Can we see him?"

"I don't see why not. He should still be asleep from anesthesia, but he might wake up soon. Follow me."

The boys followed Dr. Sanders down hallways, up the elavator and down another hallway. He finally stopped in front of a door. He slowly opened it to reveal Dougie, laying on his back, hands at his sides. He was hooked up to a few machines and an I.V. The top of his hospital gown was unbottoned slightly at the top, wires from a heart monitor disappeared beneath it. He was pale, and didn't look like the sixteen year old boy he was, he looked like he was about twelve.

"Well boys, I have to go check on some of my other patients, I'll come back later." He left.

The Mcfly boys slowly walked in and sat down in some chairs around their friend's bed. They were quiet for a long time.

"Why did he push me out of the way? Why? He's such a stupid, bloody, moron." Danny said, closing his eye, a few stray tears fell down his face. He quikly wiped them away.

"Well he's the _stupid bloody moron _that saved your life." Harry stated.

"Ya know, this stupid bloody moron can hear you." Dougie mumbled, his eyes still closed.

Danny stood, smiling. "Dougie!"

He slowly opened his eyes. "Hey guys." He smiled weakly.

"You scared the bloody hell out of us!" Tom said.

"Sorry," He looked up at Danny and took in his aapearance. "You okay mate?"

Danny was taken a back. He wasn't expecting this. " Am I okay? **Dougie! Look at yourself! You were the one that was kidnapped and. . .and. . .and beaten, drugged, and shot!** And here you are asking me if _I'm_ alright." His yelling died down and tears fell from his eyes. He collapsed to the ground beside Dougie's bed. His head rested in his arms. He was sobbing uncontrolablly.

Dougie reached a hand up and rubbed Danny's shaking back. "God, Dougie, we - we almost lost you. I was a mess when you were. . . g - gone. Ask Tom and Harry. I wouldn't be able to take it if. . . ." He didn't finish, not wanting to say those dreadful words. He didn't wanto think what it would be like if he really lost his best friend for good.

Dougie looked up at the blonde singer and drummer. They smiled sadly and nodded their heads.

"He was awful," Harry chuckled sadly, "Man, I've never seen someone so broken."

"Practically had to carry him everywhere," Tom added, "Could barely function by himself."

Dougie looked back down at Danny. "Dan, I'm alright. I promise. Just need a couple of weeks to heal and I'll be as good as new."

"I'm not ever letting you out of my sight again."

Dougie let out a breathy chuckle. "Fine with me. I never want to be alone again."

Danny looked up and smiled, while wiping his tears away. For the next few hours the four boys laughed and just relxed for the first time in a week. Danny stayed with Dougie that night, because he was afraid if he left that Dougie wouldn't be there in the morning. Tom and Harry stayed too.

It was a week later, before Dr. Sanders finally released Dougie from the hospital. Danny had picked Dougie up and threw him over his shoulder. "Danny! I can walk you know!"

"I know mate, but you heard what the Doc said, you still need a lot of rest!"

Dougie crossed his arms and grumbled, while Tom and Harry walked behind them, laughing.

One night the four of them all managed to fit onto Tom's bed and watch Ghostbusters(Tom's choice). They all fell asleep, Danny and Dougie lay side by side, while Tom and Harry stretched out over on the two boys.

Dougie had been home for a week now, and Danny hasn't left his side, literally. He slept in Dougie's bed with him, for two reasons, Danny didn't want to leave Dougie alone and Dougie had nightmares sometimes, when Danny slept with him, his nightmares wouldn't be so bad. Danny sat by him on the couch, when they ate dinner, even stood outside the bathroom when Dougie showered!

Dougie honestly didn't mind at all. He hated to be left alone now, and as long as he was friends with those four loveable idiots, he would never be alone again, because after all Silence is a scary sound.

~AH! It's done! I hope everyone liked it! And don't worry I'll be writing more Mcfly fics. I really need to get a move on my other Mcfly fic, Back to the future band. Yall should check it out if yall haven't already. Thanks for reading! Reviews?~


End file.
